


Potsticker-y

by AslansCompass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen, fandomacefest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Kara wonders why everything has to be 'sexy.'  Written for the fandomacefest on tumblr.





	Potsticker-y

Calming Kara down was not Winn's strong point, but he couldn't resist trying. "I told you not to google yourself." 

"I didn't; I was just picking up a magazine to read during lunch--"

"And you chose  _Style_?" 

"I wasn't--look, that's not the point!".

"What is the point?" Winn set down his sandwich. Lunch was going to have to wait. 

"This is the point," Kara slammed a magazine down, nearly ripping it in half. "Look at it."

"What--ok, that's not an image I ever wanted in my mind."

"You think? And that's not the worst of it."

 **Superhero Sex: How Does She Do It?** ran across the spread in 54-point bold type.

>  Strong enough to catch a plane, tough enough to deflect bullets: National City's own Supergirl. But how does she show off her tender side? Our very own Misty Rose talks with a gynecologist about the practical side of love, as well as sharing some tips for ordinary women.

"What is it with sex? Why would anyone care about how I have sex?"

"You're a celebrity... it kind of comes with the territory." Winn took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, but there's a difference between opening sports seasons and speculating about sex positions! What are sex positions anyway? I mean, just about any position can lead to sex, but are there special gymnastics tricks for sex?"

"Kara, just... stop." Winn held up his hand. "Don't give them the time of day. Superman's been Sexiest Man Alive for what, five, six years?"

"And that's another thing I don't get. Why is it 'sexy?' Why is everything sexy? Chocolate is sexy, cars are sexy, science is sexy. I love potstickers, but I don't call everything I like 'potstickery.' It doesn't even mean anything anymore. Sex is sex. Sure, it's a big deal to some people, but so is money, or fast cars, or having the latest iPhone."

"People can get a little crazy about it sometimes," Winn agreed. "Maybe Kyrptonians are just different. Have you asked Clark about it?"

"He's my cousin. I can't go asking him about that!" Kara winced. "Besides, as far as I can see, he's very happy with Lois. I don't think he has my problem."

"Problem?"

"Just another way I don't fit in here. I can't be a normal person, can't even manage a normal relationship. First James, then Mon-El. It's not that I have a problem with humans--I'm the problem. In high school, I went on a few dates, you know, movies, popcorn, prom. I liked that part. I didn't want anything else." Kara pounded the table, leaving a significant dent. "Why does it have to get so complicated?"

"Yeah, you know, this is getting kind of awkward. Can't you talk about this with Alex?"

  
"No, I'm not going to bother Alex with this."

  
"Why not?"

  
"I don't want to step on her toes. She just came out. Alex deserves a chance to be in a relationship and be happy."

  
"If that's how you want to do it, fine. Just please, please, don't show me anything like that magazine ever again."


End file.
